


世界在无知与荒谬中沉睡

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 人类科洛雷多, 人造人莫扎特, 大概率be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 科洛雷多千里送炮，
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 8





	世界在无知与荒谬中沉睡

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自 狄金森

# 世界在无知与荒谬中昏睡1  
萨尔茨堡的天空总是灰蒙蒙，像是积年累月，蒙着灰尘的天窗，隔着这么厚的雾霭，阳光也洒不到人间。空气中弥漫着呛人的烟味，煤炭燃烧的副产物在空气中飘荡，巷子里时不时冒出消毒水的味道。  
街道上路人不少，大都行色匆匆，步履急促。出来转一圈，身上便是一层薄薄的灰尘，人们很少穿白色的衣服，毕竟水也难求，沉淀两夜才勉强能清洗衣物。  
街上到处都张贴是人造人诊所的海报，一张有一张堆叠在一起的大字报，雷  
穿着一身白衣的青年在人群之中穿梭，浓雾遮掩了巡逻士兵的缓慢的步伐，轻快的脚步，与这些看似笨重的大个子擦肩而过。新的一批巡逻兵投放使用，腿部更换了履带，扫描设备也进行了更新。青年瞥了一眼新安装的扫描仪，径直往镇上最好的裁缝店走去。  
“您好，沃尔夫刚，下周的演出服。”  
“您好。”裁缝店主是个头发花白的老头，戴着金丝边的眼镜，眼中偷着一股冷漠。“账单”  
“谢谢。”给了一张100的纸币，店主找了他一堆花花绿绿的硬币。全放进口袋，口袋也变得沉甸甸。  
一句话也没多说，莫扎特又去了下一个地方——诊所。  
诊所外边那面白墙在灰尘的熏陶下已经变得灰头土脸，原本显眼的白墙与红色的雨棚已经与整个城市的色调融为一体。  
“预约”在前台登记身份，掏出三枚硬币付了诊费。护士将那堆硬币收好，指了指那闪紧挨着的门。  
滤网从身体里拆下来的时候，上面附着着的黑色物体就着机油往下掉。“呃，好恶心。”  
“嗯……看来维也纳的空气也不怎么好闻。”  
“那是，这个世界要完了。”被恶心地皱着眉看医生清理肺部的污垢，“上帝也拨不开上头这层乌云，他要怎么救我们。”  
新的滤网安上，“舒服点了吗，救世主？”  
莫扎特大口地喘了两下：“至少不会想咳嗽了。”  
摘下口罩，医生清理了架子上的垃圾，“人造肺最近越来越缺了，上头有管制，你想换的得等到下个月，换个滤网先凑合一阵再说吧。”  
“下个月？”活动了身体，确认自己没有问题，“音乐会就在下周。”  
医生摊了摊手：“整个萨堡都缺货。”  
“行吧……”  
“芯片也已经装好的，但是以防万一……”拍了拍莫扎特的肩膀，挡住斜上方的摄像头，莫扎特手里多了块芯片。“扩容的，现在你身体里装不下。”  
“嗯。”

白色的礼服套了两层防尘袋，来了室内才换上。聚光灯把礼服上的碎钻照耀得熠熠发光。  
要说萨堡哪里的空气最好，那必然是主教的府邸了。人类精贵，不像人造人，坏了哪个器官能随时更换，他们生来就必然是要享受上等待遇。  
人类创造的人造人，不过是维持运行与奴役的工具罢了——尽管如今人造人有思维也有情感，即便在人类的统治之下，人造人社会自成规模，但人类依旧没有肯定人造人的独立性。  
“人造人也能出音乐奇才，真是不可思议。”  
这是莫扎特最常听到的评价。  
新主教上任，莫扎特刚从维也纳回来，还没见过他，零星的情报，还无法让他在脑中勾勒出一个完整的形象。  
不过这倒不重要。今天是为了另一件事——奸杀人造人幼女的那位富豪也来了。莫扎特的任务是搜集他的行踪，再转交给暗杀部的同僚。这件事起先闹得沸沸扬扬，满城的小巷里都贴满了家属诉苦的海报——人造人无法生育，但长年累月的相伴，骤然失去彼此的感觉还是难以接受。接着，新型的巡逻兵投放，不满与游行被大肆镇压，每天清晨满大街都是消毒水的气味，只是为了掩盖前一天留下来的血迹。  
当局并没有把它当回事。  
再然后，大家沉默不语，闭口不提。  
莫扎特被邀请为新主教演奏赞歌，正好新的芯片也做好了。  
新人主教穿着红缎金丝绣花的礼服，长长的衣摆快要拖地，两排扣的外套极尽奢华。在一片灰黑棕之中，那抹艳丽的红色确实显眼。新主教的金发梳得一丝不苟，牧杖上镶嵌的天然宝石流光溢彩，品质不凡。  
维也纳的人造人之间最近也开始流行这种红色的料子。虽然饱和度比不上主教的这件，但也极为珍贵。染料来自人造胭脂虫——将人造人拆解，取出心脏部件，再分解提纯。  
每件织物都是逝去同胞的遗存，但也是身份与财富的象征。

莫扎特接过自己的聘书，和主教对视一眼，收获了令人印象深刻的傲慢与冷漠，仿佛还没听闻他的名声。

借着寒暄接近目标，“你可回来了，我们萨尔茨堡的大音乐家。”本地盐铁管理局的高管大腹便便，萨堡的音乐会没唱都能见到他。  
“您好，好久不见”敬了杯酒，藏在体内的芯片开始运作。“最近的电子肺管控怎么这么严格？”  
“嗯？维也纳的空气不够清新？连你也要换电子肺？”那人中气十足地笑了两声，“最近那位新上任，开始实行空气质量管控，我们萨堡的产能嘛……你也知道。”  
“可是萨堡的空气质量也没有好转啊……”甚至比维也纳还糟糕，莫扎特识趣的打住，没把后半句话说出来。  
“哎，这你可不能乱说，一切都以报表为准。”  
“报报表数据只服务人类。  
看来新任的这位主教也没把他们放在眼里。

主教的那身红衣服，走到哪儿都很显眼。莫扎特想要刻意避开他的轨迹，没想到两人却越离越近。  
好不容易找到了那位富商搭话，没说两句，那位主教也插了进来。  
“科洛雷多先生，这位是最近维也纳回来的乐师。”左边是富商谄媚的笑脸，右边是科洛雷多装出来的热络，莫扎特在心里默默翻了个白眼。  
“我听说你最近没法更换电子肺？”第一句就是问候莫扎特，让他有种受宠若惊的感觉。  
“是的大人。整个萨堡都没有能更换的地方了。”  
“您的仓库是不是还有不少？”科洛雷多转向笑得满脸皱纹的富商，“给我们萨堡宝贵的乐师换上，您看行么？”  
“那是自然……”这话说得不情不愿，对外宣称产能跟不上，实际只是为了某去暴利而囤货制造供不应求的假象罢了。本想等着科洛雷多家族来做冤大头，没想到新主教这么精。  
“谢谢您……”没想到他会帮忙，等他走了莫扎特还没反应过来。要事琐事，找他的人不少，再想搭话就难了。

只是收集行踪，没想到连着咳嗽了小半年，更换电子肺的问题也能解决。仔细想想还是一阵后怕，明明才刚接手萨尔茨堡，莫扎特上午去了诊所登记更换，新主教晚上就知道了这事儿——新监控布置得确实滴水不漏。  
在厕所更换了新的芯片，不着痕迹地跟在那位富豪后面。  
接下来几天的行程都录入完毕，把芯片从身体里抽出来的感觉着实不好受，投入另一位人造人侍从的衣柜，莫扎特任务完成。  
晚宴差不多结束，一盏盏钨丝灯关闭，原本富丽堂皇的府邸变得有些空荡荡，贵族们陆陆续续地坐着马车离开，莫扎特还不知道自己今晚的安排——跟着接送佣人的那辆马车回家，还是府邸已经为他准备了住宿。  
“沃尔夫刚·莫扎特。”说话的正是那位红衣的主教大人。四下无人，他又换上了那副冷漠傲慢的样子。  
“晚上好，科洛雷多大人。”一步一步朝莫扎特踱来，主教走得不紧不慢，只是每一步都踏在他的心跳上。  
“这个……”撩开他的外套，用拇指摩挲了一下塞入了芯片的地方，“做得不错啊……”

低头看着他那双同样红色的长筒靴，身体不由自主地跟随他的步伐——不管去的是哪里，他都只能乖乖跟着他——  
“南奈尔——你的姐姐，天赋卓越，也是珍贵。”莫扎特能感觉他上下打量的目光，高人一等四个字压得他喘不过气。不知道他到底想做什么，莫扎特自己还有一张格式化的芯片，但如果不配合，也许姐姐也会被找麻烦。  
“姐姐……和这个无关。”  
“你说无关，我就该相信你？”  
这人的傲慢刻在骨子里，这样的威压让他觉得一阵恶心。

遇到穿着工作服的佣人，他们向科洛雷多低下头，却偷偷地瞄着跟在他身后的莫扎特。  
“您想要什么？”关上门，想是想不好的，只能先看科洛雷多想要的他能不能给。人造人埋下的的暗线，他虽然不能接触核心，却也略知一二。  
“把衣服脱下来，让我看看那块芯片。”科洛雷多坐在那张镂空雕花的椅子上，好整以暇，理了理长袍上的褶皱。  
这样的指令等同侮辱，人类没有资格这么对待人造人——七分心虚三分怒火，”我没有义务这么做。“  
”这不是义务。“科洛雷多拿出一块金条——帝国的硬通货，对人造人而言可遇不可求的贵金属。“够吗？”  
莫扎特想起被奸杀的那个小女孩，接触富商的初衷，也只是去帮忙打杂就能收到一笔不菲的报酬。富商最后确实支付了那笔报酬，只不过是用于她的回收。  
至少他还能格式化——“您能保障我姐姐的安全吗？”  
“我为什么要帮你？”科洛雷多拿起桌上一份名单，”也许我应该请你帮我看看，这份名单上还缺了谁。“  
接过名单，裁缝、护士、医生、府内的接应统统榜上有名，南奈尔也是。  
莫扎特一时间找不到合适的解决方案，但直觉告诉他他把这张名单给他的目的，并不是为了——“您到底想要什么？我可以用维也纳的……”  
“嘘——”科洛雷多打断他，“我只想让你把衣服脱下来，”

纯白的礼服，一染上灰尘就格外明显。  
“过来……”那张是种挂着冷漠的脸，饶有兴致地打量人造人的身体。外面的肌肤纹理分明，与普通人无异，插入芯片的地方做得天衣无缝。人造人的体温偏低，皮肤下是循环流动的机油，科洛雷多的手从他小腹的那个接口，摸到喉结。那双手很热，在他的身上肆意停留。  
安静的房间里，好像只有他一人觉得呼吸不畅。  
“做得真不错。”  
“您……”  
抓着莫扎特的手腕，让他坐在自己的腿上，“你知道我想做什么了吗？”  
主教的吻，不同于他的总是挂在脸上的冷漠，反而十分温柔。莫扎特还没反应过来，浑身僵硬，任他作弄。  
隔着裤子抚摸他的性器，唯一的那盏灯让气氛变得旖旎。  
“您这是……性骚扰……”莫扎特控诉，尽管这控诉聊胜于无。  
“不，这是你情我愿。”科洛雷多嘴角扬起笑容，似乎是一些得意。

和他做爱感觉还不算坏——润滑液、扩张，每一步都执行到位。人造人并非同类，这是人类根深蒂固的观念，所以兴致上来，割开动脉，让温热的机油做润滑也算不得什么。  
莫扎特的裤子也被丢到地上，大腿内侧摩擦着身下的粗糙的织金料子，羞耻感、仍仍然衣冠楚楚始作俑者，让他想要逃跑。  
“您只想把我的衣服脱下来……”硬物挤入后穴，虽然扩张还是疼得厉害，“对吧？”  
科洛雷多轻笑一声：“对。”

“哈……”他的动作太温柔，舒服得让他心里生出一种背叛感。  
和想象中粗暴地性爱截然不同，和他表面的高冷也有所不同，莫扎特在心里又给主教的肖像添上一笔。  
“把芯片录入打开。”  
科洛雷多突然停下了动作，堆积的快感搞得他脑子都快爆炸，一时还没听清他说什么，“快点……你……说什么？”  
“录入，打开。”性器从他后穴慢慢抽离，湿软的地方还试图挽留。  
“盯着斯肯塔的私人诊所，每周三他会补充一次库存，看他仓库在哪里。把坐标发给我。”还是似笑非笑的表情，莫扎特怔怔地看着他。  
还没想明白，亲吻落在他的耳廓，“我的大音乐家……”主教在他耳边轻轻地说道。

  


“求您……”莫扎特跪在地上，红着眼眶，泪水在眼里打转，低下头，也依然倔强的不让它淌下来。  
这是所剩无几的自尊最后想要留住的底线。  
科洛雷多饶有兴致地绕着他转了一圈，踱着傲慢的步子欣赏他的屈辱。在他看不见的地方勾起嘴角，在他面前则摆出一脸冷漠。  
衣摆在莫扎特的眼前摇摆，心绪不宁，只能强忍住想要拉住他衣摆的冲动。  
“帮不了你，沃尔夫冈。”高高在上的样子，仿佛把他推向深渊。  
“是我的错吗？”莫扎特抬起头，鼻音重得快要听不出他在讲什么。或许装可怜可以博得同情，科洛雷多似乎是真的喜欢他——至少从他们手里拿到的情报来看。  
科洛雷多绕了一圈，甩了甩自己的衣摆，坐在那张垫着软垫的沙发上，靠在金丝刺绣的枕头上，好整以暇地看着乐师跪在地上求他。欣赏着那张总是骄傲地不可一世的脸，皱着眉头自下而上地仰视他的样子。  
满足。

“是我哪里……”莫扎特的声音越来越小，“做得不够吗？”每说一句，就往前挪一点。膝行着挪到他的脚边，像是剪了翅膀的金丝雀似的。  
“求求你救救他吧，求求你了……”直到近得足够触碰他，抓着他的衣摆轻声地哀求。  
科洛雷多靠着背后厚厚的金丝软垫，仿佛无动于衷，但是口气里满是讨价还价的欲拒还迎：“沃尔夫冈，你搞清楚——他只是人造人，我不能因为你，就赌上我的……前途。”  
“只有你可以……主、教、大、人……”哽咽着与他争吵，最后四个字差不多耗尽了所有的力气。  
谋划了大半年的暗杀计划以失败告终，他那可怜的朋友、如同父亲一般照顾着他和姐姐的亲人，被绑在城区的绞刑架上，奄奄一息地等着明天的处决。尽管没有牵扯到莫扎特，但他依然无法坐看自己的朋友被一块块的拆解销毁。  
人造人没有生理的亲缘，但这种情感上的维系比血更浓厚，反而比真正的人类看上去更加有“人性”。  
“莫扎特……我确实很喜欢你，但是这也不代表你能在这儿为所欲为。”科洛雷多顿了顿，“如果你觉得光是跪在这儿就能让我——”  
咬了咬牙，看着科洛雷多似笑非笑的脸——“如果你想让我做这些的话……”手上动作迅速，主教大人没来得及拒绝，那双让他百看不厌的手便已经解开了他的腰带，隔着内衣被握住性器，莫扎特看他的时候泪光闪闪，“如果你想让我做这些的话——”  
满足。

科洛雷多舒服地吸了口气，温热的口腔裹着他半勃的性器，柔软又灵活的舌头绕着顶端打转。  
温热的液体滴落下来，洇湿他的衣服。体贴地为他抹去眼泪，莫扎特偏了偏头，按住他的手，尽力把他的性器吞得更深。  
泪水与哽咽被淹没在吞吐时发出的啧啧声里，擅自越过自尊划下的界限，冰凉的眼泪滴在科洛雷多的腿根。  
仿佛是羞辱。  
满足。

.  
莫扎特筋疲力尽，腿上满是粗暴的吻痕。交际花也不容易……和他做爱太不舒服，科洛雷多太兴奋，兴奋得都没怎么顾及他的感受，大概都没注意到他都没射——虽然或许是他根本不在意他舒不舒服也不一定。

穿上睡袍，借着昏暗的灯光写着便条。不一会儿，管家敲门，把他那张带着印章的纸条带走了。  
“满意了啊。”昏昏沉沉听到这句，悬着的心总算放下。  
“满意。”搂着他的脖子，还要跟他亲吻。他的胡子弄得他有些痒，头发垂下来，让他想打喷嚏。拿着一副得意洋洋的样子又来纠缠，莫扎特敷衍地亲了他两下，便坠入了梦乡。

枪口抬高一寸，朋友被连夜救了下来。南奈尔从集市上回来，咳嗽着把这个消息告诉他，说得那么小声。  
“怎么了？”莫扎特问得小心翼翼。  
低着头搜寻恰当地措辞：“你已经做得很好了……莫扎特……”  
半颗心放下，但南奈尔话语中的犹豫，还是让他害怕：“怎么……了？”说话间不自觉声音发颤。  
“行李收拾好了，今天晚上就离开这里。”被南奈尔抱住，像是小小的船儿终于飘进了暂得安宁的港湾。  
“好，一起去找海顿爸爸，他会保护我们的。”  
被南奈尔紧紧抱着他，让他有些难以呼吸，直觉南奈尔一定是有什么事情瞒着他——伸手摸了摸她的衣兜——只有一张车票。  
“为什么？”莫扎特把她推开，又摸了摸另一个口袋——姐姐没有打算跟他一起走。  
南奈尔叹了口气，起身把收拾好的东西放在他面前。“我走不了，莫扎特，他们知道是我，他们一定会跟着我。”  
莫扎特有些无措：“他也知道是我啊……我还有利用价值，他们可以利用我去接近……”  
“嘘——别这么说，”南奈尔温柔地打断他，“我不会让你去冒险  
“我知道他对你做了什么。”  
还想再说什么，南奈尔抢过他手里的车票帮他放好：“拿着这些去找海顿，至少他能保护你。”  
“他也能保护你……”  
“他不能。”南奈尔快步地离开，“莫扎特，你我都知道的——在这场游戏里，我们是无法取胜的……”


End file.
